Andre Tricoteux
Andre Tricoteux portrayed Colossus in Deadpool and Deadpool 2, via motion capture. Significant roles *Issac in To the Mat (2011) *Well Dressed Thug #1 in True Justice (2012) *Sasquatch in The Movie Out Here (2012) *Bigfoot in Health Nutz (2013) *Alvin 'The Hammer' Hamerstrom in Arctic Air (2013) *Argyle in Once Upon a Time (2013) *Massive Thug in Continuum (2013) *Bouncer in Motive (2013) *Mountainous Man in King & Maxwell (2013) *Goon #2 in Swindle (2013) *1.3 in Ice Soldiers (2013) *Leatherface in Psych (2014) *Assassin Goon in Bad City (2014) *Toro in Impastor (2015) *Orc War Captain in Warcraft (2016) Quotes *"The Colossus you're going to see in ''Deadpool is very true to the original character in the comic book. Tim Miller had a really clear vision, and the Deadpool people had a really clear vision of what they wanted. They wanted Colossus to be very traditional to the original story." *"''Yeah, I think you're going to get to see more of who Colossus is. Like I said, we kept him really traditional to the comic book. So yes, I think people will get a better sense of who he is. But I think there's still a lot more to be told about him. Colossus has been around in the comics since the '70s, so I mean, I think you could do your own movie on him. Yeah, you're going to get to see a little bit more of who he is and kind of his outlook on the world." *"Well, like I said, I can't give too much away. We kept it very traditional to the comic books. Actually, we kept it exactly like the comics, so you could be able to derive your own conclusion from that." *"There's a lot of comedy in it. There's a lot of great action. It is definitely R-rated. It is definitely geared towards adults…. I think people are going to be blown away, and there’s gonna be some shocking moments. Some of the stuff that is said will shock people. Deadpool takes a run at everyone. Nobody is safe. Nobody in the comic book universe, nobody popular cultural-wise is safe right now." *"This is one of the best teams I've ever worked with. Ryan Reynolds is just... he's just a phenomenal talent, and he really knocked this one out of the park. People are gonna love his performance, and he's just super talented. He's a smart guy, he's great with his fellow actors. He was a riot to work with. It was just, you know, he kept us in stitches all the time. Ed Skrein is great, just a true gentleman. Gina Carano is one of my favorite people of all time, and I love working with Gina, and she's just fantastic. Brianna is new, but very mature for her age, and she just did a fantastic job." *"So like the whole team was just, was really good. I know this is Tim's first big feature, but you know he's a smart guy, and he had a really clear vision of what he wanted to do. And he surrounded himself with really good department heads so, I mean, the crew is fantastic. It was just a blast. It was just a true pleasure to work on this movie." Category:X-Men cast Category:Deadpool cast Category:Stunts crew